Tommy Dickles
TommyDickles is one of the most predominate voices for the Scary Godmother Reformation movement. In the original series, he was a toddler. He was aged up to 14 in the reboot after parents complained that violence against toddlers is very bad. He has yet to be seen without his iconic Orange sunglasses in either incarnation of the series. He cannot do a handstand when he needs to. Although he was born in mexico, he is 100% white boy. This was proven thanks to an online racial test he took. Synopsis Past Tommy was born. He current biological parents are unknown. His fathers, DIO and Doflamingo after finding him in a dumpster along with his birth certificate, decided to take Tommy along for a Total Drama World Tour to explore the world but not before slapping a nice pair of orange shades on him. I mean, they didn't want his baby eyes to be ruined. One sunny day in the amazon Jungle, they road the danger copter over an amazon jungle. DIO finished eating like 15 hamburgers. He didn't wash his hands. DIO wanted to give Tommy a better view by holding him outside of the copter. He accidentally dropped him into the amazon jungle. They shrugged it off and pretended they saw nothing as they thought they had killed their son they found in the dumpster less than 24 hours ago.. Little did they know, Tommy fell into the hands of a man named Mitch. Mitch raised him in the jungle. Mitch sadly couldn't afford to take care of a child who was clearly smarter than he was (At least book wise), so he sent him to Bumperton Orphanage to spend the rest of his pre-pubescent life. His only friends where Pan and Yuri. They both were 4 years older than Tommy, so they were kicked out of the orphanage before Tommy. Tommy promised to meet them both once he gets out. Tommy was constantly bullied do to the lack of Yuri and Pan's protection while in the orphanage. Out of the blue, the mysterious OTFree showed up to help him escape. Tommy is now forced to build back that power he lost as he's dragged into wacky adventures when he becomes a leader of a "shitposting" group. Surely, he gets stronger at some point. Surely... Just give him a second he's powering up. The Adventure begins Fuckin' OTfree kidnapped the kid and forced him to beat up IGPHhangout. So they do. I don't know what else happens can you tell me? Send me the manga in my PO box. Appearance Tommy is fairly short and slightly overweight for his age. He has spiky purple hair and is usually seen wearing casual clothing, I.E sweat pants and sweat shirts. Tommy has yet to be seen without his iconic orange sunglasses. It's rumored it's just more sunglasses underneath them. He like, gets a scarf later? I don't know. Abilities Age shifting: This fuck head can change his age and shit. His default age is 14 currently and he can be baby or big guy in a flash. Fanfic Writing: ''' He sits in his room all day writing fan fiction about Scary Godmother characters or some shit. Achievements * Gained power on the Scary Godmother Wiki * Help chase Alecks out of the castle * Ate at least 2 boxes of cheez-its in an hour * Forced IGPHHangout into hiding * Pissed off a popular Tumblr user (See Nolan Jetstream) * Ate Strawberry Jam * Helped fight RenTheGodofHumor * Survived Dragon Ball GT Participated in: * "The Spookening!" * '''"The Ass Burger War" * "The REEE'ING" * "Jam Wars" * Pretty much everything NSGM related actually. Gallery Tommy realized something graphic.PNG tommy saw a infected fly.PNG|Tommy eats 60 pieces of raw chicken nuggets smug timtom.PNG|Tommy being smug the_frightside_crew_by_aoinopaladin-dafbv0d.png|Tommy being held captive by bandits Tommy Visits Jill.PNG|Tommy? Meets JILL!? Nah. jewish tommy.PNG = Category:Competitive Eaters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Fanfic Writers Category:Justin's Favorite Halloween Movie Category:Main Protagonists Category:Shitposters Category:Stand Users Category:NGSM Crew Category:Weeaboos Category:Dickles Family